GokuGokuDOO Co-written with Child of the Fireflies
by Hu Zai Senlin
Summary: Dragon Ball Z is messed up, so is Scooby Doo, this is when the two are mixed together!


Goku Goku Doo!

By Hu Zai Senlin, and Child of the Fireflies

Disclaimer: Neither Hu Zai Senlin or Child of the Fireflies owns Dragon Ball Z, the characters, or Scooby Doo and such. We just wanted to write this funny little story, so no need to sue us!

Authors Note: This story will explain to everyone why Scooby Doo is messed up, and why Dragon Ball Z is even more whacky. But always remember: when the two mix, it is utter chaos.

*BRING!!!!!!* Goku threw his alarm clock against the wall. He slowly climbed out of bed, and yawned. Ah, another fine day for solving mysteries... He looked in his closet and in the very back where ChiChi couldn't find it, he took out an outfit. He quickly put on his blue bellbottoms and white shirt. Then Goku looked in the hallway to make sure no one could see him. He tied his orange scarf as he raced out the door.

"Where have you been? You're like 2 hours late Kakarot," Vegeta sighed.

"Sorry Veggie- I slept in again…" Goku said in defense. Vegeta was leaning against a large van brightly decorated with flowers.

"To the GAINMOBILE!!!" Vegeta shouted. Goku and Vegeta quickly hopped in. Vegeta sat in the driver's seat, and Goku hung out in the back. He took out a large box of bagels.

"Look what I brought Vegeta! BAGELS!"

"YES!" Vegeta exclaimed, turning around and completely losing control of the vehicle. He turned around and barely gained control of the vehicle again. Wow, that was smooth.

"Um… can you hand me a bagel Goku?" Vegeta said casually. Goku handed him a plain bagel and they ate in silence. After eating the whole two-dozen box in about five minutes, Vegeta 

began getting irritated. 

"Kakarot! You ate my favorite kind - the salted ones!!!!" The pmsy Prince of the Saiyans bellowed. "Well I am sorry Vegeta..." Said Goku, as he opened his mouth to show the remnants of the Bagel still on his tongue. "Wannnnnntttt thhhheee ressst of ittttttt Bbbbbbbbbegggggettttaaaaa?" He spoke without the use of his tongue, and thus the amazingly childish muffle that encompassed each word. Vegeta nearly lost his lunch as he caught site of the half-chewed remains on Goku's saliva filled mouth, when he looked in the rear view mirror. "PUT THAT AWAY KAKAROT!!!! HERE! This will shut you up..." He announced...throwing a bag of 'Goku Treats' more commonly known as Senzu beans. Goku was immediately mesmerized...

"Yay!!!!" Goku screamed as he ate every last one in the box. Vegeta picked up the map. 'Okay… um… 60 degrees north… carry the 5…' He quietly calculated when they'd reach their destination.

"'Kay Goku, we'll be there in about…" he looked up at the road. "Now I guess." He stopped the car and they both got out. They looked up at the worn down mansion and out of the blue scary music began playing and it began raining and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"RIKES!!!" Goku said in an annoying manner. He jumped into Vegeta's arms, trembling.

"Will you quit that Kakarot!?? We have work to do!" Vegeta threw Goku on the ground and walked forward to the house, Goku following obediently.

Suddenly, very cheesy 'scary' music begins playing out of nowhere again. Vegeta commented, "Who is playing that damnable music! URGGGH!" Goku giggled, "Come on Vegeta! Its just some music...kinda makes me want to dance!" And the 'scary' music changed to a rockin' psychedelic song, and they both started dancing, their bell-bottoms flapping in the wind. 

The music suddenly stopped, and the two stood there, dazed. "Okay… we should probably go in the place now," Goku said.

"Yeah…"said Vegeta. They walked up to the front door and looked at each other, trembling. Vegeta gathered together all his courage and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. 

"Coming!" yelled a familiar voice. Grunts and groans could be heard as someone was walking down the stairs with his cane. 'Who put these stairs here?!' could be heard as they waited patiently for the person to come. "Eh? What're you young un's doin' here?" said the old man as he opened the door. "Why, hi Kami! Um… did you know that Gain makes your clothes softer, cleaner, and has a prettier box?" Vegeta poked him in the ribs. "That's not the right line! Baka!" Goku whimpered like a dog. "And will you QUIT DOING THAT?!?!?" Kami looked at them both oddly. "Eh? You gotta go, this place is cursed I say! Um… yeah! CURSED!"

All of a sudden.... there was a howl, and a big green asexual wolfman appeared before them - It was Piccolo...but.... different! "ARRRRROAAAAAARRRR!" Piccolo shouted...and Vegeta froze - as did Goku...but Goku also wet his pants at the site of the mean Mr. Piccolo. "Rraaarrrrrrreeegggettttttaaa" Goku spoke, with teeth chattering cartoonish. "Goooookkkkkuuuuu." Vegeta replied equally as comedic. But there was little time for conversation then...for in the next moment Vegeta and Goku were hightailing it around the house! Another psychedelic, and rather 'groovy' tune blasting out of nowhere.

They ran all over the house until finally they dressed up as women and fooled the wolfman. 

"Well Goku, looks like we have another mystery to solve!"

"Jinkies!" Goku exclaimed, as he looked at the footprints walking straight into a wall. "Hmm… I wonder where these could lead…" Goku leaned against a statue and the wall flipped over, making him fall into a secret passageway. Vegeta looked at the wall in amazement, hitting it all over, hoping to get his friend back. He failed to do so.

"No!!! Goku!!!" he shouted. "Wait a sec- yes!" he did a dance of victory. "I finally beat Kakarot! Well, that's what I'll _tell_ everyone… heh heh heh…"

"What're you doing?" yelled Yajerobe from across the room. He was there, playing the drumset with a whole band. Vegeta looked at him, puzzled.

"Are you the one who's been playing that music?" 

"Yep- just practicing here with my new band, the pussycats! I think we're gonna call ourselves Yajerobe and the pussycats! Whaddya think?"

"I think that's dumb- you should change your name to like Josie or Stephanie or something…"

"Josie huh? I like that!" Yajerobe began playing the drums again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku was all alone - in the dark, and shivering like mad. He heard a voice.... it was Krillin's! "Krillin Krillin! KRILLIN! Over here!" The senzu-bean addicted Z-fighter shouted! But to no avail...as he heard a groaning, then stamping.... then 'Gokuuuuuuu...Gokuuuuuu...Gokuuuu.' It was Krillin.... but...HE WAS FRANKENSTIEN. Dah dah dah dum dah!!!! "AHHHHHHH!" Goku ran around in circles, chased by a stomping Krillin.... Until finally, he decided to take action! KA...ME...HA...ME...HA! The turtle school beam struck Krillin hard...only a muffled 'ouch' could be heard and then Krillin laid convulsing on the floor, charred by the power of the beam. 'Damnit Goku!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta, not surprised by Yajerobe's choice of a name change, began to turn away from the fat slob, disgusted when something sneaked up from behind him! He turned around in horror and… *dum dum dum dum dum!* there, a three-headed vampire was trying to bite him!!! Vegeta began to run away and just then, Yajerobe… um… Josie, and the rest of the band began playing their song again. "It's freakyness… time again!!!" Yajerobe bellowed. As Vegeta was running away, he had time to yell, "Maybe you should change that one line right there, that's just plain stupid!" Yajerobe thanked him and continued with his singing.

"STUPID COWARD!!! That wuss is always finding a way to back out, I can't believe he joined a band this time- they'll never get anywhere I bet, much less make a show or anything out of it!" Vegeta said to himself, still running madly from the vampire.

BLAH BLAH BLAH! Shouted the incredibly corny three-eyed vampire. Vegeta was screaming all over the place, but oddly, they would only run in one direction, then switch places, and run the other direction. "MUST...........stop...heart.........attack.... NOOOOO...." Vegeta grunted, as if he was 'super saiyanly constipated'. But it was to no avail.... he began to tire, and the Vampire was almost in front of him! But then - only then Vegeta was saved! "JOSSIEEEEE AND THE PUSSSSSYYYYCAAAAATSS!" A terribly tone death Yajerobe howled. The 'vampire' who was actually Tien, fell to his knees.... wailing and begging for the terrible noise to end! Vegeta fell to a similar fate...except he took action - blasting Yajerobe with a simple beam - though this beam 'caused the fat fool to smash straight through the mansion, creating a 'Yajerobe' shaped hole in the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in the dark, stinky secret passageway, Krillin slowly got up, dazed. "What the hell did you do that for?" he screamed. "Um… I'm sorry, whatever you are! You're not KRILLIN!!! You're a monster!" Goku shouted angrily. 

"No Goku- you've got it all wrong! It's me, Krillin! I swear!"

"You're just saying that! Quit trying to fool me!"

"No, really Goku! Trust me!"

"NO!!! I'll find out just who you are!" Goku grabbed Krillin by the arm, flying straight through the wall where Tien and Vegeta were still covering their ears in pain. Goku looked over at Vegeta and smiled with pride.

"I found the monster Vegeta!! I found him!!!"

"Good job! Now all we need to know is who he is!"

"You guys- it's me, Kril…" His words were cut short as the wolfman jumped onto Goku's back, howling like mad.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku screamed like a 2 year old girl, as he ran around in circle, desperately trying to shake the 'wolfman'. Vegeta on the other hand, screamed too - but only in shock, until he saw the ridiculous scene.... and Piccolo's wolf mask coming off, because then - Vegeta -howled- with laughter. "YOU FOOOOOOL KAKAROT!" He shouted, inbetween a cackle. "That is that blasted green bean Piccolo!" Though Goku ignored this...consequently running over Vegeta while he was running around in hysterics over the 'beast' on his shoulders. Krillin's face just dropped.... shocked by Goku's hysteria, and well.... downright stupidity.

Vegeta brushed himself off and stood up. Baka, he thought. Quickly before Goku would suffer even more brain damage, he pulled Piccolo off of Goku's shoulders. Goku, still thinking there was a wolfman on his shoulders, continued running until he ran straight into a pole and fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone sighed and looked at him in pity. Vegeta ran quickly to get a jug of ice water, and spilled it on Goku. He woke up with a jolt, not remembering what had happened.

"Huh?" Goku said, dazed.

"Goku- it's time to find out who this 'Frankenstein' really is!"

"Uh- it's Krillin, didn't I already tell you that?"

"Just do it Kakarot!" Vegeta scowled, Goku giving him an look. Goku grabbed Krillin by the hair, and pulled off the mask. Vegeta gasped. "IT'S KRILLIN!"

"No shit," Piccolo said, leaning against the wall in the corner.

"But first, I wanna know why you did all this! Do you have money hidden here? A dead body? A secret treasure?"

"No," Tien said, finally recovering from the shock of 'Josie's' terrible voice. "We just wanted to get Vegeta to wet his pants and take a picture of it. I guess it didn't work." Vegeta laughed triumphantly.

"Ah ha ha! Nothing can frighten the almighty Prince Vegeta!" Just then, Yajerobe emerged from the wall, wearing make-up and a wig.

"Hey guys- like my new look? Well, I've got a song for you guys! I hope you like it!" Yajerobe cleared his throat and signaled for the new drummer to begin playing. He sang a song to a familiar tune, which went a little like this:

Goku goku doo! 

Where are you? 

We got some fighting for you now!

Goku Goku Doo, 

I see you!

Pretending you are having a heart attack! 

But you ain't foolin' me, 

Cause I can see,

The gay way you look at me now! 

But we gotta a mystery to solve,

Goku and Veggie we need you to wet your pants – 

Don't hold back! 

And if you come through we are going to give ya a senzu bean ------ 

thats a lie! 

Oooh Goku Goku Doo!

I see you! 

You're ready and your constipated!

Cause now I know, 

Why you grunt, 

Twenty times before a kame-ha-meha!

Everyone began rolling on the floor with laughter, especially Vegeta. In fact, he laughed so hard he wet his pants.


End file.
